


Warmth

by teaandtumblr



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Teen Romance, but that doesnt really matter, set in the data twilight town, soft, twilight crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: A lazy morning in Twilight Town.
Relationships: Hayner & Olette & Pence & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Hayner/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of this pairing, I really can't.

  
  


***

It may have been not even seven in the morning but the room was already filled with warmth and flooded with a warm, yellow glow. The sheets were warm and it was almost the most content Roxas had ever been. There was a solid weight beside him and Roxas felt a smile form across his lips. It was always a good morning when Hayner was in his bed beside him.

There was a kick against his back, Roxas groaning. “ _Hayner_.”

“What? Get up lazy bones.”

Roxas rolled over, glaring at Hayner as best he could for all that he was half asleep. “Excuse me, I’ve been up way longer than you. I just...fell asleep again.”

Hayner went to rib him for that but then Roxas shuffled closer, lips pressing against Hayner’s bare collarbone. Hayner huffed, though he relented and reached a hand up to draw him closer, the feeling of their chests pressing together enough to have Roxas fighting down a blush. Hayner kissed the top of his head, curling slightly more into him. 

“Five minutes then we get up,” Hayner murmured.

“Nope,” Roxas argued, eyes closing and letting himself start to drift. “It’s the weekend.”

“It is not!” Hayner huffed, whacking him. 

Roxas whacked him back, wrapping an arm around Hayner’s stomach and preventing him from moving. “It is because I say it is. There’s definitely no school today.”

“Look, just ‘cause your parents work out of town, doesn’t mean you get to slack off. If I have to go, you have to go.”

“No school on weekends,” Roxas drawled, smile wide. 

Hayner tried to dislodge him, but to no avail. “Don’t make me call Olette. I’ll call Olette.”

Roxas groaned and very much did _not_ move, firmly keeping his eyes closed. Hayner finally gave up dislodging him and did actually reach for his phone. There was a mad scramble for the device, Hayner eventually winning and putting it on speaker. 

“Olette!” he cried. “Tell Roxas it’s not the weekend!”

Olette could be heard sighing on the other end. “ _Oh come_ on _Roxas. It’s not even Friday; it’s Tuesday!_ ”

“Olette…” Roxas whined because that couldn’t be fair. Why did it have to be a school day when he was already so warm and comfortable and not even mildly awake? He must have made some sort of sound because Olette started laughing on the other end of the line. 

“ _Good luck with him Hayner. We’ll see you at school; don’t be late!_ ” she added teasingly. 

“Well, you heard her,” Hayner said, a little too cheerily for someone who wasn’t normally a morning person. It seemed that whatever Roxas was, Hayner resolved to be the opposite of that. 

“I’m not moving and you can’t make me,” Roxas shot back. If Hayner had been wearing a shirt, Roxas would have latched on at that point.

But he didn’t and so instead Roxas got subjected to being flipped onto his back and Hayner straddling his waist. Roxas made to glare up at him but then he caught sight of what he was actually looking at and he just couldn’t. His face shifted as he took in Hayner’s crooked smile, the bed hair that was hanging a little more in his face than usual, the glimmer in those deep brown eyes. 

“I like you.”

Hayner spluttered and then abruptly went red, slamming his hand over Roxas’ mouth. “Y-You…” 

Roxas went to reach up but Hayner pinned his hands down. He seemed all too proud of his vantage point but, to be honest, Roxas didn’t even care. He’d stay here all day. And no, that wasn’t a joke. He really would. He’d give anything to. Hayner must have seen the change, the added softness, because he softened too, though not without a dramatic, heaved on sigh. He leant down, closing the distance and letting his lips brush against Roxas’ ear. “I like you too.”

Roxas shuddered.

Hayner’s smirk returned there, shifting back so he could press their lips together. “Come on; school today,” he bargained, with another kiss. “Then another week.” Another kiss. “And then we can spend all summer together.” A final kiss.

“A whole summer together.”

Roxas liked the sound of that.

***

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! .xx Dan


End file.
